


To Have You at My Side

by spartytime



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Love, Magic, Romance, Vampires, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartytime/pseuds/spartytime
Summary: Takes place after the last episode of the show.





	To Have You at My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Justin and Juliet were my first ever OTP and I'll never not want a love like they have. I would have loved to see more about their relationship after they're reunited in season 4 so this is what I wrote.

Making a feeble attempt to repress his excitement, Justin Russo prepares to return home with his family after an intense and emotional night at the wizard competition. Before he can take a mere moment to process the night’s events, the Russo’s and their companions are back on Waverly Place in front of the substation. The brief silence is broken by Alex and Harper’s high-pitched squeals as they run up and down the street, not wasting a second to celebrate. This of course results in some questioning glances from passers-by but Justin does not hesitate to join them, surrendering himself to the pure joy he now possesses. By the time the group moves upstairs to the loft, Theresa is consoling a hysterical Jerry. 

“I’m just so proud of you all,” Jerry sobs when Justin pulls him into a hug, his father clings to him as though he’s going to evaporate into thin air and Justin supposes he can’t really blame him. Once Jerry has calmed down, Justin is embraced by his mother who smothers his face with kisses, gushing about how fast her baby boy has grown up.  
Unable to hide his grin, Justin moves towards Alex and Max, once again embracing his siblings. 

No matter their differences or how much they fight, Justin knows that he would never trade them for the world. The entire time he is aware of Juliet’s presence in the room, her golden hair a halo and her smile a beacon of light. Right now she appears to be making peace with Mason as the vampire and werewolf engage in a civil handshake. Alex and Justin share a knowing smile before joining their partners. Justin easily takes Juliet’s hand in his, guiding her out onto the terrace overlooking New York City. 

The cold air is a welcome reprieve from all the excitement and it helps to ground Justin as takes in a deep breath. Looking at the beautiful woman beside him, he simply can’t believe she is once again by his side after the many months that they mourned the absence of each other. Turning towards Juliet, Justin takes both of her hands. His beloved’s eyes raise to meet his and Justin knows he’s made his decision. “I have to ask you something,” he announces. 

Juliet’s smile doesn’t falter as she squeezes her boyfriend’s hands reassuringly, “Anything.” 

Allowing himself another deep breath, Justin retrieves the small velvet box he had been carrying around in his pocket for the past week. Juliet gasps as she watches Justin lower to one knee, opening the box to reveal a moonstone ring. “I’ve lost you too many times. I won’t lose you again. I meant what I said in Transylvania, I knew I loved you the moment I saw you and I’ll never love another the way I love you. Juliet Van Heusen, I ask that you do me the great, great honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?” 

Juliet gapes breathlessly as the tears welling in her eyes finally escape. Letting out sound half between a gasp and a squeal, she nods frantically, “Yes, yes, yes of course Justin!” 

Nearly choking on his tears, Justin wraps Juliet in his arms, kissing her tenderly. Pulling back, he tries to stop his hands shaking as her slides the ring onto her finger. Juliet stares adoringly at it before kissing him again. 

When they head back inside and announce the news, the room is hit with a fresh wave of emotions. Theresa and Jerry stare open-mouthed at the couple before bursting into tears, declaring their overwhelming happiness for their eldest son and his new fiancé. Everyone rushes to congratulate them, Max and Zeeke immediately arguing for the role of best man. Justin drowns them out, unable to tear his focus away from the woman who will hold his heart for eternity.


End file.
